Ashes, forever
by alygdgrl
Summary: It hurts to watch you watch me with her under your arm,have a hurried kiss,see you look ashamed,then have you hold me,afraid I'll walk away, and I swear my heart breaks.But do you know what hurts the most about this terrible,confused mess?You love me too.
1. Prologue, Air

Prologue

A cacophony of noise danced with the heat, permeating everything, capturing everyone, enfolding in a warm embrace, a lost cocoon in the mayhem of eternity. There, as a resonating _crack _broke in pool and music engulfed the masses in a palpitating beat, controlling, swaying everything in its liquidity of silken folds, lost in an island of oblivion, everything disappeared but the inundating violin's cried sorrow and Beethoven's all encompassing furious pain. Then it ended, her heart suffocated, and Bach mended it in the air, on G string, heart breaking; untouched perfection.

Shadows flirted against her silhouette, covering her, leaving her, always coming back. Her eyes closed, relieving the constant ache, deliciously burning as Bach came to a close and oblivion was surrendered, overtaken so suddenly by the heat wave of insanity. She was home.

Nicky smiled, coming across the bar, softly landing a basket of greasy food in front of her. Looking up, she slid her headphones off carefully, placing them around her neck, and grinned, "Thanks, Nicky."

Shaking his head and chuckling, he reached for her head and mussed her hair, "You're welcome. If I didn't feed you, you'd starve, and neither of us wants that."

Below him, she raised her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side, "Nicky, you and I both know the chances of me dying of starvation stand one to zilch. There will never come a day that I won't make room for food."

"No, but there will come a day when you will die of stress. Put the book down; it's your day off, midterms aren't for another three weeks, relax."

Dropping her head on her folded arms she mumbled, "I'm going to die. I am going to get wrinkles and white hair because I am a procrastinator and procrastinators are doomed by God."

Leaning on his elbows, Nicky laughed, "You are an overstressed forty-year-old trapped in a sixteen-year-olds' body. Eat your fries; you'll feel better."

Despondently gazing as grease soaked through the thin white paper, she gathered a fry and smiled as sweet sodium drowned her senses. Placing her headphones back on, Pachelbel's 'Canon' gave was to Mozart's 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik- Andante' and as she lightly swayed with the music, everything was gone and all that was left was the necessary need to dance and beneath it the aching need to cry.

Shaking her head decidedly, she closed what seemed an anthology of physiology and brought from her bag, neatly harbored between _Harry Potter _and _Darcy & Elizabeth, The Science Journal _and lost herself in the superimpositions of time and space as String Theory was explained and time travel wished for.

That's how he found her, lost in a sea of people, hidden behind pages like she would always love, laughing as her cheeks colored and Nicky smiled. He didn't know her, she didn't know him, and it was heartbreaking because never again would they be, alone, separate entities, and Mozart played and she was Beethoven's 'Elise,' and soon they would be, and it was inevitable, scary, but above all necessary and nothing mattered but them, they, inevitably, eternally, together, forever more.

* * *

Hello everyone, I would honestly love some feedback, criticism good or bad. Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter 1, First

Chapter 1

Pogue Parry slid between sweating bodies, pushing through the crowd as he neared the bar. Laying his hand down, slapping twice, he silently signaled to Nicky for his usual burger and fries. He sat down on a wooden stool, turning to watch the crowd. Smiling and biting his bottom lip, he moved back, watching Nicky in contemplative silence as he struggled to get all the orders screamed his way by his hungry customers.

"Asher, will you help me out here?" Nicky called as a girl next to him laughed and moved past the bar's door, ready to take out the hot food.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked loudly, craning her neck forward to hear him past the noise, laying his food on the counter.

"Can I get a coke?" Pogue requested watching her bump into Nicky and hurriedly apologize.

She hurried past an interfering waitress and stumbled, catching herself on the counter in time to see the flying glass spill all over the boy's leather jacket. He watched amused as her eyes widened then closed as she turned head to the ceiling and stood there, immobile. She took several deep breaths and opening her eyes, looking close to tears, she let out, "I am so sorry."

Chuckling, Pogue took off his jacket and replied, "Don't worry about it, no harm done."

Without a word, she turned and walked away, coming back a few seconds later with another glass. She silently waved off his money as she ran a hand over her face, "I've got it. Go have fun."

Grinning, Pogue turned away, looking back to find her blushing and flustered, fighting to get everyone their food. Catching sight of Caleb and Sarah as they came in the door, he grabbed their attention and nodding to his left, he motioned the to their usual table. Nodding, they followed, coming to greet him, Caleb stealing one of his fries.

"How's it going?" Sarah asked, removing her coat as she sat down.

"Fine, I'm just taking it easy, for now; I'm still really sore from practice. Do you know if Kate's coming?"

"Umm, I think so. She said she had a head ache, but I'm sure she'll be here in a little bit. What happened to your jacket?" she question curiously catching sight of the wet leather.

Laughing, Pogue shook his head and taking a sip of his coke replied, "Nothing."

"Look, Reid and Tyler are here," Caleb spoke, nodding at the bar.

They watched as Tyler smilingly asked the girl Pogue got coke spilled on by for two drinks. After taking them, they moved toward the pools, laughing at something only they knew, already getting money out to play. Pogue looked back at Caleb and Sarah and departed with a wave, "I'm going to go play a game of pool with Reid and Baby Boy. See you later."

"How's it going, Baby Boy?" Pogue asked, slapping Tyler gently on the back, grinning as he watched him wince.

"Alright, I guess. Still hurting; you still sore from practice?" he responded, reaching for his hand and letting it drop.

"Yeah, I just about dropped dead after practice yesterday. It was killer," Pogue said as they watched Reid line up a shot.

Grinning as he sunk the ball in, Reid moved towards Pogue and hit his knuckles with his own, "Hell yea, it was. I'm going to be feeling that one for a week. You want to play?"

"Nah, I'll just join in the next one," Pogue answered taking another drink. Looking towards the bar and catching the waitress eyes, he raised his glass with a grin as she blushed and looked away. Laughing, Pogue turned back in time to see Reid miss his target.

"Do you know Asher?" Tyler asked watching Pogue look at the girl again.

Smiling, he shook his head, "Barely. She just kind of spilled a coke all over me."

Tyler laughed and spoke, "Her name is Asher Aburto. I have her in my College-Calculus class. I think she's a junior."

"Aww, she's the second coming of you only younger! Do we have a Baby Girl?" Reid put in, smiling as Tyler blushed.

"Shut up, Reid," Tyler told him, turning to Pogue once more, "Anyway, she's really nice. I don't really know much more about her, but she's really smart."

"Hmm," Pogue stated as he moved to the bar, smiling as he sat down.

He took his previous seat and watched as the crowd slowly dissipated until only a few were left. Nicky waved her off and she smiled, moving to sit where she had previously been, oblivious to Pogue's stare. She hesitated, spotting him, them stepped forward, gathering her things.

Crossing his arms and smiling smugly, Pogue called out to her, "Your name's Asher, right?"

Cocking her head to look at him, she responded, "Yeah, that would be me."

"Do you make it regular practice to spill coke on all your customers?"

"Do you make it regular practice to be a smart ass?" she shot bake before she could stop herself. Then, realizing what she had said, she put her hands to her mouth and apologetically muttered, "Sorry."

Chuckling, Pogue raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Don't worry about it and no, I don't usually make it a practice. Sorry; that was my fault."

Biting her lower lip and pushing wisps of hair out of her face, she answered, "Sorry about the coke incident."

"It's fine. I mean, my jacket's ruined, but you know, no harm done," he joked as she grabbed her bag.

"Right, well, I'm leaving. Sorry about the jacket again."

Pogue watched as she made her way to the door and turned to the bar, asking Nicky for a water. Minutes later, Pogue was distracted from his shot catching sight of Asher again, phone in hand, moving towards to the bar. He handed Tyler his stick and half smiled as he walked towards her, "Is something wrong?"

Glancing up, she shut her phone, "No, not really. I'm just calling my friend; my car decided to stop working."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked, already reaching for his jacket.

She bit her lip and looked down at her phone. Noting the time, she shifted her weight, "Would you mind? Amanda has a really big test tomorrow and I really would rather not wake her up this late."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just hold on a second, so I can go say bye to my friends."

Pogue made his way through the crows once more until he found Sarah and Caleb in his view, "Hey, I'll see you guys later. I'm out. Sarah, if you see Kate, please tell her I'll see her in the morning."

He hit knuckles with Caleb and nodded to Sarah before turning and moving away. He found Asher shifting her weight nervously and gently laid his hand on her back, guiding her to the door. "You okay?" he asked as the chilly November air cut through their jackets.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not really all that comfortable with asking favors from strangers," she answered, pulling the sleeves of her coat over her cold fingers, and moved to keep in step with him.

Pogue looked at her for a second before opening the door to his black Porsche. He smiled amusedly as she gazed in adoration before stepping in and buckling her seatbelt. Following her lead, he took his keys from his pocket and ignited the engine, sitting in the dark.

Echoing silence surrounded them as they waited for the car to heat up, the engine's soft purr a cocoon of comfort amidst unfamiliarity. Pogue watched her out of the corner of his yes, watching as she took out her Ipod and sifted through it, it's bright light illuminating her brown eyes in a way that damn near took his breath away.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he turned to her and asked, "You live at the dorms right?"

"Yeah," she responded softly, looking up in time to catch the shadows dance and entrancing dance on the contours of his face.

"So what grade are you in, anyway? I don't remember seeing you much. I think I've seen you around a couple of times, but I'm not entirely sure," Pogue told her as he swallowed thickly, putting his hands on the steering wheel, fighting not to touch her.

Looking down again, she continued going through her music while stating, "I'm a junior. That is to say, I'm taking all advanced classes or whatever, that's why I have a class with Tyler, but I'm still considered a junior."

"Oh," Pogue said, "have you lived in Ipswich your whole life?"

"Umm, no. I was born in Mexico and lived there until I was eight. We moved to Texas, then private schools started sending me invitations in my sophomore year. So, technically I've been here since the beginning of tenth grade. What about you? Have you lived here your entire life?"

Running a hand through his hair, Pogue responded, "Yeah. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't know that. Everyone around here seems to know our family history."

Slowly turning to look out the window, she muttered, "I've had other things to preoccupy me."

They said in silence, not uncomfortable, relatable, stable. Reaching forwards, Pogue put the car in gear and backed up, driving in stillness until Asher looked at him long enough to order, "Pout on your seatbelt."

Looking down, then at her, Pogue smiled slightly and reached to buckle it, "Okay, mother."

"Smart ass," she answered, turning her attention to her play list once more.

"Do you want to listen to it? Here, plug it in," Pogue offered, turning on the stereo.

Within seconds, Mozart broke through the silence, making Pogue look at her in surprise. Holding his gaze, she silently shrugged and changed the music to something more probable to be to his taste. She rested her head against the seat as undulating guitar cords sang in the night and piercing peace surrounded her. "Lucero," she informed him, swaying to the raspy voice, lulled into security. Her eyes fluttered as sleep threatened to take overtake, and all she could feel was comfortable heat and the seatbelt's protective embrace, his eyes her last thought.

PLEASE REVIEW if you like it. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks and if you guys want the complete summary that kicks major butt but which I can't post completely on the summary outside of the story itself, please ask.Thanks


	3. Chapter 2, Earth, then

Full Summary: It hurts to watch you watch me, while she's beneath your arm. It hurts to have a hurried kiss, heart palpitating, and in a second see you look ashamed only to have you hold me, embrace me, as if afraid you'll lose me, and I swear my heart breaks. But, do you know what hurts the most about this terrible, confused mess? That though I love you with fervor unmet, you love me too, and it's inevitable and it's necessary, and neither of us understands…

Chapter 2

Pogue sat oblivious to the car's purring engine. He was captured, entranced by her evenly breathing form. She wore no make-up anywhere on her face, her hair, short and thick, pulled into a barely contained ponytail. Her skin looked impossibly soft and her slightly chapped lips stood out against her brown, tanned skin. Then and there, he felt sick and he felt scared, and all that he wanted was for that moment to never end.

Then, just as quickly as that thought had fleeted through his mind, her eyes fluttered open and neither could look away. He swallowed thickly, fighting to keep his hands from reaching for her, before she opened the door and softly said, "Thanks, for the ride…and the sleep."

"No problem," he answered, hands gripping the wheel.

"Goodbye," she said looking into his eyes.

"Goodbye," he whispered and she was gone, and there, for one whole minute, he thought he would break, her presence gone, completely suffocate. "Goodbye," he breathed to the silence.

Asher crawled silently into her bed, pulling back the covers and settling in. Her mind continued to replay visions of his face, his eyes inundating, and all she wanted, more than anything in the world, was to be in his presence once again. Turning on her side, she glanced at the clock as 1:18 was displayed. Softly closing her eyes, feeling as if about to cry, lonely and sad, she drifted off into sleep's cradling arms.

Asher pushed her way through the through the crowded corridor, hungry and pissed, wanting nothing more than coffee and some dessert. Frustrated, she pushed open the cafeteria doors as yet another image of his passed through her mind. She allowed her feet to carry her to stand in line for coffee and closed her eyes, relishing the delicious burn that followed giving them rest.

She felt tired and immature and as she stood there, all she wanted was to see him again. Sighing, she turned her head, looking at the entrance in time to see him walk in through the doors, a girl under his arm. Feeling aggravated and even more annoyed, she turned forward, smelling the coffee beans as they were grinded, their smell embracing her in warm arms. Immediately, she felt home.

Pogue stood watching her, contemplating her every move, before placing a small kiss on Kate's lips and moving to stand in line. Putting his hands in his pant's pockets, he smiled, "Hey there stranger. How's it going?"

Looking up, she returned his smile, "Okay, I guess, better now that I'm getting food, and you? Getting any more drinks spilled on you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Pogue grinned, "Not today. I'm spill free."

"Can I help you?" a small, dark haired woman interrupted.

"Yeah, can I get a coffee, black, and a Tiramisu, please?" Asher requested, grabbing money from her pants' pocket, "Thanks."

"A vanilla mocha and a regular coffee, black, please," Pogue ordered before turning to face Asher again, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure," she grinned, turning and making her way to a secluded table in the far left corner. Looking out of the glass wall, she took out her Ipod and put on the headphones, sighing contentedly as she took a delicious bite of her dessert.

She smiled as she caught sight of the blue eyed boy walking towards her with a blinding smile of his own, "Hey, Aaron."

"Well, hello there, Ashes. What are you doing not hiding behind a book?"

Laughing, she answered, "Even us nerds need a sugar fix."

"I see," he said, taking her spoon and snatching a bite or her tiramisu. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. I'm going to be all on my lonesome, unfortunately. Amanda has to work, then she's going to go out with her boy toy which means she'll end up spending the night, if not the whole holiday."

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving?" he asked, pulling up a chair.

Turning her eyes down, she muttered, "No, not this year."

Silently looking at her, Aaron took from his pocket a beanie and put it on her head, bringing out a enormously bright smile, "There you go. That's my Thanksgiving gift for you. I'll see you tonight."

"Okily dokily," she called, watching him walk away, "Thanks for the hat. Bring a movie, okay?"

"Yeah," he stated, walking backwards before turning away, "Later, Asher."

Smiling, Asher stood to throw her trash away. Walking towards the door, she sighted Pogue looking at her with a raised eyebrow as she moved past his table. She shrugged; it was no small secret Aaron did not mix with Pogue and his boys, even she knew that.

5 o' clock found Asher exhausted and happy, walking from the library to her dorm. She huddled in her jacket against the cold November wind, pausing as, "Asher," was called behind her. She turned to see Pogue wave to his friends, rearranging his backpack on his shoulder, moving her way.

"What are you doing?" Pogue asked finally reaching her.

"Nothing, I'm just going to my dorm; I'm going to go read or watch a movie," she answered stepping forward again.

"Can I join?" he asked looking at her from his spot.

Asher stopped in her tracks, hesitating, before moving again, "Yeah, sure. Won't your girlfriend be mad, though?"

"Nah, Kate left for New York a couple of hours ago. She's spending the holiday up there with her parents. Besides, I really don't feel like going to an empty apartment right now," Pogue told her, reaching for the building door.

Stepping through, Asher reached in her jacket pocked for her room keys, "You don't live on the grounds?"

Shaking his head, Pogue moved into the room after her, closing the door behind him, "No, I live in an apartment complex a couple of minutes away. Do you know where Live Oak Apartments are?"

"Yeah, Amanda's boyfriend lives there when he's down. Those aren't apartments; they are small houses," she responded taking off her jacket and discarding it on the bed.

Pogue laid his bag on the floor and moved to sit on the sofa directly across from her, "Where's your roommate's bed? I thought you said you had one."

"I do, Amanda. She doesn't really sleep here most of the time, though; she mainly spends all her time down at her boyfriend's apartment, so we just pull out the couch bed when she's here. I basically live alone," she answered, moving towards the wall in front of her bed, turning on the stereo and plugging in her Ipod.

"Don't you get lonely?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Not really; only sometimes. When I do, I just call Aaron and he keeps me company," she told him, moving to turn on the lights.

"Wow," Pogue commented, seeing for the first time the walls of her room.

All around them, drawn famous works of art decorated the walls. Picasso, Van Gogh, David Alfaro Siqueiros, Dahli, Rembrandt, and others' works he could not even name adorned everything, drawn and painted to perfection as giant representations of their originals. On the ceiling, 'Starry Night' stood out brooding and beautiful sitting next to a mother feeding her baby, to her, Picasso's Rose Period wonder. On the floor, splattered paint created a mixed pattern, alluring and entrancing, leading to the checker patterned toilet amidst a sea of paintings, bright and beautiful. Her small, black iron bed stood solid and centered amongst a disarray of colors and hues, a feast for the senses, tenderly drowning.

"Did you do all this?" Pogue asked her, moving to the wall opposite her bed to gaze at Picasso's 'The Old Guitarist.'

Nodding, she smiled and answered, "Yes, this would be all mine. I figured since I wasn't allowed to do this at home, I'd get to enjoy it here. He's my favorite among favorites. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, but hasn't the provost said anything?" Pogue asked turning to sit, looking all around him.

"Well, it was kind of Amanda's birthday present to me. She got daddy dearest to pay them to let me do this."

"It's beautiful, Asher," he told her, looking in her eyes.

"Thanks," she retaliated sitting on her bed, taking off her tired black Pumas, and tucking her differently sock clad feet beneath her.

Amusedly smiling, Pogue asked what he had originally meant to find out, "So, do you and Abbot have something going on?"

Taking her bag and setting it on the floor, she shook her head, "Not really. He's just a really good friend. He tried to hit on me when he first met me and sort of just kept talking to me when I started working at Nicky's."

"You do know he's with Keira, right?" Pogue asked, watching as she shifted her weight.

"No, he and Keira broke up," she informed him.

"No, he and Keira _hook_ up," he told her.

Looking at him, then away, she spoke, "Look, whatever. I know Aaron and he would never knowingly hurt me."

"You don't know him."

"No, _you_ don't know him, and I don't know you, so how about we drop it?" she prompted.

"Alright; I didn't mean to make you get defensive," he answered putting his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just…he's my friend, you know? Underneath all his shit, he's a really great guy and he let's me see it. What he may or may not have with Keira is none of my concern," she said as she stood to change the music.

"Anyway," he said, listening as Alicia Keys came through the speakers, "How about you tell me something about you?"

"Like what?"

Shrugging, he answered, "I don't know; anything. Up until yesterday, I didn't know anything about you. Just tell me stuff."

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she looked at him and said, "Umm, all right. Well, my name is Asher Annette Elise Aburto. I was born in Mexico and am Hispanic, as you can tell. My last name is Italian so you can guess I'm made up partly from there as well as Spain. My favorite color is green, closely followed by turquoise and black." She looked at him, "Your turn."

Moving to the bed and sitting, while crossing his ankles, he leaned against the bed rest and responded, "I'm Pogue Parry. I'm seventeen and will be so until mid May; born and raised in Ipswich. My favorite color is marine blue, sort of like that painting." He pointed to 'The Old Guitarist' and waited silently as Asher began to sing in time with the music.

He watched as she swayed with the melody, her voice flowing between them. She stopped and smiled, "I love this song. It's 'Lesson Learned' by Alicia Keys; I think it's fantastic."

"You have a beautiful voice," Pogue told her, chuckling as she blushed and looked away, "Do you want to go to Nicky's with me tonight?"

"It's Thursday," she stated.

"So what? We don't have practice, we don't have a meet tomorrow, and we don't have school for a week and a half. Come on, my friends will be there. It will be fun," he convinced her, throwing his legs to the side of the bed, ready to stand.

"Umm, okay. I'll just call Aaron and tell him we can watch the movie together tomorrow."

Picking up his bag, Pogue looked at her, "I'll be by to pick you up at seven, then we can go down there."

"Okay, see you then," she told him, closing the door after him, smiling just a little bit brighter, looking just a little bit more flushed.

* * *

Please REVIEW! Press the button and say what you think. Thank you for reading. 


	4. Chapter 3, Wind

Full Summary: It hurts to watch you watch me, while she's beneath your arm. It hurts to have a hurried kiss, heart palpitating, and in a second see you look ashamed only to have you hold me, embrace me, as if afraid you'll lose me, and I swear my heart breaks. But, do you know what hurts the most about this terrible, confused mess? That though I love you with fervor unmet, you love me too, and it's inevitable and it's necessary, and neither of us understands…

Chapter 3

"You look nice," Pogue told Asher leading her towards his Ducati.

As she abruptly, he admired how her short, brown hair shined, straightened against her dark coat, concealing a brown and black baby top above hip hugger jeans that flowed to small, brown high heeled shoes. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes big and beautiful, pronounced by eyeliner and heavy mascara, "You've got to be joking."

"Why did you think I asked you to wear a leather jacket? I would prefer for you to wear boots too, but I'm sure you'll be fine like you are. Here," he said, handing her a helmet.

"Hmm, alright, just don't kill me," she stated climbing up after him much more calmly than he had expected.

He revved up the engine, smiling and blushing as she instinctively held on to him, "Don't worry, It'll be fun."

As they sped forward in the night, Pogue chuckled as she laughed delightedly behind him. Playfully smiling, he swiveled in the road back and forth, laughing as she continued to enjoy the ride, tucking her head against his bike, hiding from the wind. Even as he nosed the bike bringing a thrilled laugh from her, Pogue felt his mouth dry and his hands sweat as she moved closer to him. Momentarily removing his left hand from the handle, he softly touched her hands before putting it back, fighting the urge to hold them.

Reaching Nicky's, they parked and stood, hearing music permeate the air. Together, they moved towards the entrance, stepping into the already crowded bar. Pogue grabbed her hand, leading her towards their usual back table, where he knew Caleb and Sarah would already be. Finally reaching them, Pogue took off his jacket, revealing a black shirt and said, "Hey guys, this is Asher. Asher, this is Caleb and Sarah."

"Hi," Asher responded after Sarah and Caleb stated their greetings.

"What grade are you in?" Sarah asked her after a few minutes.

"I'm a junior," she answered looking at her then to the crowd around them with a smile.

Nodding, Sarah looked past her before turning to Caleb with a smile, "Look, Reid and Tyler are here." Within seconds, they were joined by Tyler and a tall, blonde boy.

Asher watched quietly as Tyler greeted Pogue and Caleb with their handshake before moving to Sarah and laying a soft kiss on her cheek. Across from her, Reid sat without a word. She looked at him as he stared at her and grinned when he smirked her way.

"You want to dance?" Reid called, raising to take her hand.

"Reid, don't."

Reid stopped, looking amused from Asher to Pogue, before crossing the table and asking her once again, "Do you want to dance?"

Asher sat, saved from answering as behind Red, Aaron Abbot spoke, "No, Garwin, she doesn't want to dance with you, because she's about to dance with me. Isn't that right, Ashes?"

Looking from Reid to Aaron grinning, Asher responded, "Sure," grabbing Aaron's hand and moving to the dance floor.

"You're an ass," Asher told him, moving closer as his hands made their way to her waist.

"Whatever, ditcher. I'm just having fun with my best friend like I was supposed to be doing tonight, remember?" he asked, looking over to Reid winking, receiving a kiss in the air in return.

"Oh, whatever, you can't even pull that on me. How many times did we make plans only to have you leave me for Keira?" she asked grinning.

"Enough to make me apologize and make it up to you," Aaron answered, looking in her eyes.

"And I'm making it up to you now, aren't I? Besides, you damn well know we would have probably ended up here anyway." As the music ended, she softly pushed him away, "I'll see you later."

Grinning, Aaron looked at Reid's table and whispered in her ear, "We're still watching the movie tonight."

Asher laughed as she stated, "And you're still and ass."

Three pairs of eyes watched as Reid and Pogue looked their way and four noticed Pogue's jaw clench as Aaron softly kissed Asher's cheek before looking their way, smiling at her, and walking away.

Tyler broke the silence as Asher reached her chair and asked, "I'm going to play pool, do you want to play Reid?"

Not tearing his gaze from Asher, Reid answered, "No, I'm fine."

Clearing his throat, Caleb put in, "I'll play, Ty. Come on, let's go."

Asher watched as Sarah, Caleb, and Tyler moved to go play before turning back to look at Pogue. They locked eyes for what seemed forever before Reid threw a balled up straw wrapper at her head, making her look his way. Fighting not to smile, she told him, "No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean that you're trouble and I'm not going there. I only attract good guys which means underneath the façade, you're probably a really good, good guy, which means you'll be incredibly nice, which means I have to say no."

"You're scared?" Reid asked smiling.

"No; you just couldn't handle me," she informed him, tearing a laugh from his throat.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Maybe I'll just have to prove you wrong," Reid told her mischievously, more interested than he would let her see.

"Or maybe you should go away," Pogue told him, frowning.

"And maybe I should take you with me," Reid told Asher, turning to look at Pogue.

Pogue stood from his chair and grabbed her hand saying, "Come on, we're going to dance," as her stomach lurched and her heart skipped a beat, and all she could do was shrug Reid's way before turning into Pogue's warm embrace.

Tired and sleepy, Asher pushed her keys in, turning the knob to open her door. She closed it slowly, looking at the clock in a lethargic state of delirium. She moved to her bed as 2:34 a.m. flashed in bright red numbers and sank into her bed. Huddled underneath layers of covers, Asher barely cracked an eye open, hearing her door being opened.

"Hey, Ashes, it's me," Aaron Abbot informed her, taking off his coat and throwing it on the sofa.

"I don't think I'm up to watching the movie, darling," Asher told him even as he moved to turn on the T.V.

Putting on the DVD and grabbing the remote, he moved to take off his long sleeved shirt and removed his pants, simultaneously going to the bathroom and emerging wearing black sweat pants and a white cotton t-shirt. Silently padding towards the bed, he pulled the covers back and climbed in. He stared at her smiling and put his hand on the side of her face.

Pulling it back abruptly, he muttered, "Ashes, I think you're running a fever."

"I'm fine. I bet you it's just something I ate. So, what are we watching?" she asked, peeking at the T.V. over her covers.

"Harry Potter," he told her, grinning as she sat up.

"You're evil," she told him, mock glaring while trying to see the opening features.

"Or brilliant, depending how you look at it."

Turning down the volume, she turned to him curiously, "Did you get into any more trouble after I left?"

"Nah; Garwin and I almost got into another fight, but Nicky threw us both out before anything could really happen."

"I still don't understand why you keep baiting him Aaron," she told him, shaking her head.

Looking away from her, smiling, he answered, "Neither do I. Oh, stop looking at me that way; stop trying to psychoanalyze me, Asher."

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I just don't get it. You're smart, smart enough to know how stupid you're being. Think about it, Aaron, do you really think being an ass and getting into trouble every weekend is going to make your mom take more notice?"

"Asher, drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Well, that's where you're screwed. You chose me as you best friend. You can act whichever which way you want with everyone else but don't try that crap with me," Asher stated, reaching with her hand to get him to look at her.

Looking into her eyes, defeated, he sighed, "I know, Ashes. Just not tonight, okay? It's been a good day, Keira and I haven't even fought. Can we just not?"

"Sure," Asher looked away then slyly back, "Does she know you're with me?"

"Does Parry?" He responded, grinning as she blushed. "Oh, so you do like him. Ashes he has a girlfriend."

"I know," she told him looking at the television resolutely, "I don't like him. He's just a nice guy."

"Yeah, just a nice guy that makes you blush. Asher, you don't blush; you're Mexican. You like him and by the look of it, you like him a lot."

"The fact that I'm Mexican doesn't mean anything, smartass. Besides, I don't really care what you think," she told him, fast forwarding through the train ride to Hogwarts.

"What about Garwin? Do you not, not have a thing for him, too?"

Biting her bottom lip, she responded, "He's cute, very handsome, but looks as loaded up with issues ad I am. I couldn't really do anything with that. I'd be too busy fixing his problems to fix my own."

"Sounds familiar," he told her, laughing at her indignation. "How's your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Asher answered automatically, shutting down and looking forward.

Looking at her, Aaron reached for her and pulled her into his arms, sighing as she held back tears big enough to make a cartoon jealous, "It's okay if you cry, Ashes."

Shaking her head, she whispered, "No, it's not. If I cry, it will be really, and I won't let it."

They laid down, Aaron holding her, she allowing herself to be held. The T.V. played on in mute as darkness hid their thoughts and nothing was heard but their shallow breathing as time ticked away in the night.

Breaking the silence, Asher looked up from Aaron's chest, "I'm really glad you're not really a bastard."

"I'm really glad you get to see it," Aaron responded, pulling her closer as he drifted off to sleep, followed minutes later by the greatest love of his life, the small girl in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4, Fire, soft

Full Summary: It hurts to watch you watch me, while she's beneath your arm. It hurts to have a hurried kiss, heart palpitating, and in a second see you look ashamed only to have you hold me, embrace me, as if afraid you'll lose me, and I swear my heart breaks. But, do you know what hurts the most about this terrible, confused mess? That though I love you with fervor unmet, you love me too, and it's inevitable and it's necessary, and neither of us understands…

Chapter 4

Asher awoke to the ringing of her phone breaking shrilly through the peaceful silence. Reaching next to her bed, she quickly pulled it open, not wanting to wake the warm body next to her, and softly removed his arm from around her waist. She got to her feet and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Closing the door and turning on the light, she put the phone groggily to her ear, "Hello?"

"Asher?" an unknown voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

Ignoring her, she was asked, "I just needed to know if Aaron's over there. He wasn't at his dorm and I'm just checking to see if he's alright. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's here. He's sleeping; he's fine."

"I know you guys didn't do anything. I just needed to check on him. Sorry about waking you," the voice told her.

Running a hand over her tired face, she slowly said, "I'm sorry, Keira."

"Yeah," she paused, "so am I," and she was gone.

Sighing, Asher moved back into the room, walking in time to hear a soft knock at the door. She pulled the door open to reveal Pogue Parry and silently invited him inside, putting a finger to her lips. She grabbed her fluffy, marshmallow jacked and put on a brown beanie on hear head before grabbing a pair of brown boot slippers. She picked up her keys and wallet and, pulling the covers over Aaron's sleeping body, she moved out the door motioning Pogue to follow.

"Was that Abbot?" Pogue asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeas, and no, nothing happened. He just spent the night."

"He has a girlfriend, Asher," Pogue told her, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah and so do you, so why are you here?" she asked him defensively putting her hands in her pockets and leaning against the wall.

Looking at her mutely, he opened his mouth, "I came to ask you if you wanted to get a coffee."

"Sorry. Yeah, I'd love to," she looked down, "I hope you have your car, because the Ducati is just not going to work with these shorts."

"Yeah, I brought the Porsche," he told her, smiling at her baggy, blue guy shorts, "Come on."

They walked quickly towards his car, stepping in and revving the engine, turning the heater on, "You look tired."

Yawning, she smiled, "Yeah, Aaron showed up and we didn't end up going to bed until like three. Thanks for last night by the way. I had fun."

"No problem. Reid says to tell you hi," he said, looking at her eyes through the rearview mirror.

Hearing his news, Asher smiled warmly, "Tell him I said hi to him too, when you get a chance."

"He likes you."

Asher looked at him sideways and commented, "Well, I like him too. He seems like a really nice guy."

"You know what I mean," he responded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm flattered, really, but I'm not worth the trouble," she informed him.

"So you don't like him back?"

"I don't know him. Why, does it matter?" she asked.

"Why would it?" Pogue returned, putting the car in gear.

"You're a bad liar," she said.

"Never said I wasn't."

"You care."

"Never said I didn't," he said, moving forward.

"Put on your seat belt."

They drove in silence, until Pogue reached for the stereo, Flyleaf serenading them as they drove. Asher turned and caught one of his glances, holding his gaze as he continued to drive. Shaking her head, she turned away, looking out the windows as he sped down the lonely freeway.

Reaching the small diner nestled neatly between the pharmacy and a record store, Pogue and Asher stepped out of the car and moved to open the door with a resounding 'ding.' Pogue guided her to the back, where Reid and Tyler were already sitting playing paper football.

"Hey guys," Pogue greeted them, sitting next to Asher across from them in a booth.

"Hello gorgeous," Reid responded solely staring at Asher.

"Hello blonde one, Tyler. How's it going?"

"It's alright," Tyler answered yawning, "Reid dragged me here after Pogue called. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was fun. It's kind of weird not being behind the bar, though," she told them as a waitress came to take their order.

"How long have you been working there?" Reid questioned, taking a sip of his ice tea.

"It's going to be a year in a couple of days. Nicky's is like my second home."

"Is that so? Well, then, I think I'm going to have to get a job there, so I can be home with you too," Reid told her, winking her way.

"You talk too sweet for your own good."

"Well, you'll be happy to know you're the only one it's worked with," Tyler told her smirking at Reid's scowling face.

"Well maybe it's because I'm the only one curious enough to want to know what's hidden behind the cocky façade."

"And maybe you'll be the one to find out," Reid told her smiling triumphantly.

Next to her, Pogue cleared his throat, moving closer to her side, "Anyway, what are you up to the rest of the day, Asher?"

"I'm just hanging out until tonight. I've got to work later on, so I think I'm just going to read until I have to go in. What about you guys?" she asked them after thanking the waitress for her coffee.

"Tyler and I are going down to Boston later to meet his mom at his uncle's house. I don't have to go, though, if you want to hang out," Reid told her smiling.

"Don't worry about it. You can go with him; I'll be fine," she answered, taking a small sip of her steaming drink.

"Yeah, Reid, go. Besides, I'll be here to keep her company," Pogue put in, staring at Asher's face.

"Hey, Pogue, how's Kate?" Reid asked smirking smugly.

Glaring at him, Pogue responded, "She's fine."

Reid smiled at him, turning his face to look at Asher, and winked. Breaking the awkward silence, Tyler cleared his throat, "Anyway, how do you think you did on the test on Wednesday in Calculus?"

"Umm, I couldn't really tell you. I think I did fine, but some of my functions didn't seem to correspond correctly with the graphs. Then, I forgot to use the stupid rule of signs, so I couldn't really check. I think my XY coordinates were okay, though. Did you get a jumping discontinuity?"

"On number six, yeah. I thought that was funny too. I thought I got that wrong, because I got it using vectors," Tyler informed her, smiling in relief.

"Wow, I was going to do that, but I kind of cut some steps. Are you in physics?"

"Yeah, it's not as easy as I expected it to be, so I'm kind of freaking about midterms. Are you taking it?" he asked, becoming away fro the first time of Pogue and Reid's confused stares.

"Mm hmm, I have that class with Caleb, actually, but we sit at different ends of the room. I'm telling you, Einstein's relativity postulates have sent me reeling. Responses to time travel and time dilation cohesiveness are probably the most interesting theoretical proposals I've found of yet. I'm completely enamored by String Theory."

"Jesus, you _are _a brain," Reid let out, exhaling with a laugh.

Brazen and undeterred, she spoke, "So? Personally, I find theoretical science an interesting and amazing part of life."

Looking at Reid with an amused glance, Pogue let him know, "I met her reading _The Science Journal_."

"Smartass," Asher turned to him.

"I find that being a smartass is and interesting and amazing part of life," Reid teased.

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled, "What college do you want to go to, Tyler?"

"I'm looking to join Caleb at Harvard, and you?"

"Yale…hopefully. I think I'll be able to get in, maybe, but I'm still not completely sure how I'll be able to finance it," she told him looking down at her hands, "Where do you two want to go?"

Reid smiled and slapped Tyler's back, "I think I'm going to have to join Baby Boy and make him a man, isn't that right, Ty?"

"Shut up," Tyler answered, completely ignoring Reid's smug smirk.

"And you?" Asher turned to Pogue.

Smiling, he shook his head, "It's a secret."

"Is that right?"

Pogue grinned as the waitress joined them and took their order. They sat in amicable company, enjoying their breakfast and laughing at each other's facetious comments. Pogue, next to Asher, softly touched her hand, before her smile disappeared and she wished to run away.

"Is something wrong?" Pogue asked, looking away form the road.

Adjusting her hat, Asher shook her head, "No, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You've just been really quiet since we left the diner."

Asher turned to the window, "You have a girlfriend, Pogue."

"So?" he looked forward.

"You're making me like you."

Smiling mischievously, he looked at her, "So, you like me."

"That's not the point. The point is that you should leave me alone because from what I gather, you're in love. I'm not willing to mess that up…at all," she told him, pulling at her hair.

Feeling his hands start to sweat, Pogue swallowed, "What if I like you too?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"But you don't have a boyfriend."

"But _you're _in love with someone else and I'm not going to be your new toy for the next couple of days," she sighed.

"I want to ride away," Pogue said biting his lips.

"What?" she looked up at his face, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You asked me where I wanted to go to college and the answer is I don't. The fact is that I'll most likely end up going to Harvard, but the truth is that if I could have it my way, I would just ride away."

"So why don't you?"

"Because my mom's set on me becoming a big time lawyer or a businessman and she's the one writing the checks until I'm twenty-one," he said, switching driving hands.

"But if that's not what you want to do and you've got money enough to do what's calling you, why don't you ask your dad to understand?" Asher asked watching as mixed emotions shadowed his face.

"My dad's not really around enough anymore to care."

"I'm sorry," she automatically stated, putting a small hand on his shoulder.

Looking at it, he grabbed it with his own, bringing it softly to his lips before she lightly took it away, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"We're going to my place."

"Why?"

"Because I'm dying to see how you look around my things," Pogue told her, facing her, laughing as his honesty brought the sweetest look of confusion he had ever seen to her face.


	6. Chapter 5, be

Full Summary: It hurts to watch you watch me, while she's beneath your arm. It hurts to have a hurried kiss, heart palpitating, and in a second see you look ashamed only to have you hold me, embrace me, as if afraid you'll lose me, and I swear my heart breaks. But, do you know what hurts the most about this terrible, confused mess? That though I love you with fervor unmet, you love me too, and it's inevitable and it's necessary, and neither of us understands…

Chapter 5

Asher sat with her hands on her lap, watching with wide eyes as Pogue moved around his apartment, pulling back the curtains and allowing the sunshine to light up the room. She felt dizzy and afraid; her heart was racing and her hands were sweating. As Pogue removed his jacket to reveal a black tank top sticking to his chest like a second skin, it was all she could do to stop herself from going up to his and tracing his body with her hands…or lick him, whichever one came first. Slyly and as quickly as she could, she shifted her weight to sit on her hands, waiting as Pogue put in the DVD and came to sit next to her.

Slowly, almost shyly, Pogue removed her hat and ran his fingers through her short, messy hair, moving them to trace her lips, watching her as she closed her eyes, "I like you."

Asher shook his hands off, "You have a girlfriend."

"And if I left her?"

"You love her."

"But it's never felt like this," he said while staring as her eyelashes fluttered, and, suddenly, he had to kiss her because not to kiss her would be sacrilege even if being near her meant betrayal itself, and he was gone; all he tasted were her lips and all that mattered was her presence and not Kate, nor the Power, invaded his mind as he felt her kiss him back.

Asher swallowed, fighting her instincts, and pushed him away, "Pogue, I can't."

Backing away, he blinked slowly, trying to give himself time to clear his mind, "I'm sorry, Asher. I didn't mean to make you…I'm sorry."

"You have a girlfriend, Pogue," she told him, biting her lips, as her cheeks colored.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he answered, "I know."

"You don't want me in your life."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

Pogue reached for her face, laying his palm gently on its side, "Yes, I do, Asher."

"No, Pogue, you don't. You have no idea what it means to have me in your life," she told him sadly taking his hand in her and bringing down to rest on his lap.

"And what if I wanted to find out?"

She shook her head, "It's not worth it and I won't let you. You have a girlfriend and just because I can't seem to be able to think when you're around doesn't change that fact."

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Determination filled her face as she stood, "I can't do that to her, Pogue. I _won't _do that to another girl. I'm sorry."

"Stop, stop. I'll quit, just stay here for a while," Pogue asked of her, grabbing her hand before she could take another step towards the door.

Sinking to the couch as her heart sank within her chest, Asher knew he was already cheating and she already understood that in some masochistic way, she wanted to know him, "What do you want to do?"

"Tell me something about yourself," Pogue pulled his feet up and sat facing her.

"Like what?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Tell me something no one knows…please."

"I don't really trust people with my secrets," she told him, feeling already her walls coming into place.

"I won't betray you."

"Don't screw me over. If I choose to call you my friend, you can't screw me over. I've got too many issues and it will hurt too much. If, if I choose to trust you, you have to swear you'll take care of my heart," she stoically informed him, defensive in he stance.

"I promise," Pogue pledged, more intrigued and sincere than he could quite fully understand.

"Okay, well, I don't…I have never tasted peanut butter," she told him still on her guard, flushing as she folded her small hands into fists.

"Never?" Pogue asked seeing her squirm so pathetically cute he had to fight not to laugh.

"Nope, every time I smell it, it makes me gag. What about you, Pogue Parry, what's one of your secrets?"

He stared into her eyes, pushing down the truth that threatened to reveal itself with his full consent, convincing himself he couldn't even as his will faced. He closed his eyes and muttered instead, "I want to be free."

Seeing her squint her eyes looking for more, he explained, "I've been watched everyday of my entire life. I've be constricted, trapped, by everything most people want but that I would give anything to be free of."

"Then eradicate your constrictions. If you're not happy then find a way to be. What are you scared of?" she asked searching for some truth, "If you don't like your inheritance, if you don't like being pampered, why don't you give it up for a while? You know mommy would most likely let you come back."

Pogue shook his head, laughing slightly, "That's not entirely what I'm talking about, and aren't you supposed to be cajoling and convincing me to go to college like the brain you are?"

"I think you're going to go to college, Pogue, and if you don't, sometimes happiness is more important than a career," she shrugged, then searching his face, she asked rhetorically, "What aren't you telling me, Pogue Parry? Why do your eyes seem to carry something so heavy?"

Leaning back, he grabbed one of her hands and instinctively kissed it, "Ill tell you later."

She took her hand away, "It's okay if you don't. I can respect your privacy."

"You're the first person I've ever wanted to be honest with."

"You don't know me."

"But maybe I want to," he said taking her hand in his grasp once again.

"Why?" she asked, searching his face for an answer.

"Because you're not captive."

"Why do you say that? Is it because I'm a nerdette you found hiding behind facts. Freedom, Pogue, is chaos with the power to create. We're all free; we just have to find our own way," she told him feeling her heart sink, loosing herself behind closing walls.

"And maybe chaos is sometimes better than structure, if structure makes you feel suffocated," Pogue countered.

"You don't know me," she told him, looking to escape.

"Will you let me?" Pogue asked, pulling her closer to him.

"You don't want to do that," she answered wide-eyed and shaking her head.

He traced the side of her face, memorizing her features, "Tell me something about you, Asher."

She closed her eyes and breathed, "I want to be the whisper in the air, the story in the stars, the sadness, happiness in disguise, the flower forgotten and the angel unknown. Above all, though, I want to _breath_."

"I want to feel the air, be the wind; I want to run and be able to see. Above all, though, I want to _be_," Pogue responded feeling his heart start to race.

"You don't want me in your life, Pogue."

"Quit trying to convince me you're not great. What are you so afraid of?"

Then, she sighed she smiled, and she said, "You're a lot smarter than most people think."

"I'm not stupid, Asher. I'm just not interested. I don't give a damn about microbiology when all I want to do is ride out on my bike and figure out who I am. I don't need Jane Austen to tell me what to do. All I want to do is find out on my own," he told her, standing, and going to the kitchen.

"Hey, don't mess with Austen; she's one of my all time favorite authors," she argued sticking out her bottom lip, making him laugh.

"And now I know you're truly a nerd," he told her popping in a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Yeah, well, the pay is not that great, the hours suck, but the sense of accomplishment bar none," she said as she wiped her right knuckles on her left shoulder, "I also work smart ass part time."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"Then stop making me forget."

Ten thirty-eight found Asher Aburto claimed by the cruel mistress that was Headache and her faithful lover, Fever. Her flushed cheeks stood out as her clouded eyes roamed the room, wishing everyone to go and fall in a ditch of burning petunias and roll in mud. Groaning, she turned to find Aaron coming to sit at the bar.

"You look sick," Captain Obvious stated, a look of worry marring his face.

"No shit."

"Temper, temper, Asher. No need to be passive aggressive. Come here," he motioned, putting a hand to her cheek, "Babe, you're burning up. Why don't you ask Nicky if he'll let you go home?"

"Abbot, I understand that I'm attractive, but you're going to have to wait to get me alone," she told him lamely wanting nothing more than anything to curl up in a little ball and die…or sleep, whichever came first, preferably the latter.

"See, eve you're comebacks suck. Go home."

She pressed her hands to her face and breathed out, "I know. I can't, though. It's Maddie's birthday and I promised Nicky I would sing a song for her."

"Really now? You're singing tonight?" a blonde, hooded boy asked, placing his gloved fingers on the counter.

"Get lost, Garwin," Aaron growled beside him.

Scowling, Reid baited, "How about I lose you."

"Garwin, if you don't fu-"

"Will you two shut up!" Asher interrupted going from behind the counter and walking towards the middle of the bar.

Looking around, she picked up the microphone and gazing at Nicky, she smiled, "This one's dedicated to Maddison, woman extraordinare, who has given up so much and learned to love along the way. Thanks for making Nicky a little bit less of a pain in the ass."

Brining the microphone to her lips, Asher smiled to Maddie, the most amazing woman she knew north of Texas, "_Everywhere I'm turning, nothing seems complete. I stand up and I'm searching for the better part of me. I hang my head from sorrow. Slave to humanity. I wear it on my shoulders. Gotta find the strength in me. Cause I am a Superwoman, yes I am, oh, yes she is." _So she sang, because she loved her and love didn't take a break even if it had a fever and felt like it was going to faint.

Minutes later as her last words were sang, all she could do was say, "Happy birthday, Maddie and may you have many more!"

The crowd clapped and Maddied smiled, looking close to tears, and laughed in Nicky's arms. Then, laughing, she signaled to Amanda who had shot her a thumbs up, to turn up the music volume on her stereo system. She clicked some buttons and blasted hip hop through the bar. Asher hurried to Maddie and pulled her to the dance floor, hand on her short black skirt. She didn't want to birthday girl flashing the entire Ipswich Spenser community; it had actually been known to happen and there was no need for people to see her as naked as the day she was born under there.

They bounced on their feet, smiling and laughing, until Asher grabbed Nicky and took him to awkwardly take her place. She took Aaron's hand and took him to the crowded dance floor. They danced, playing and pushing, unaware of Pogue and Reid's jealous stares. Waving him off laughing, she told Aaron, "Bye-bye, gorgeous."

He shook his head, unable to strop from flashing her his dimples, "See you tonight."

"You're not spending the night," she told him.

"Says you."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Asher turned and grabbed Amanda, shimming spectacularly, knowing she was making a fool of herself but not giving a damn. Her fever took the backburner as she lost herself in the beat and danced only like she could, unaware and uncaring, and _there_ as only another danced could quite comprehend.

Asher stumbled out of the black Hummer and caught her breath as she almost came face to face with pavement ground, "Thanks, Reid."

"Are you okay, Asher?" Tyler asked coming around the car's front.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him dully, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Go on upstairs, Baby Boy; I've got her. I'll be there in a bit," Reid told him, focusing on Asher's burning skin as Tyler nodded and walked away.

"Thanks for the ride, Reid," she told him as they walked slowly to her room.

He let out a chuckle and said, "Are you kidding? I basically had to fight Pogue to get you here. Trust me, it was my pleasure."

Reaching her door, she closed on eye and looked up at him with a grin, "You make it hard to believe you're a good guy."

"It's one of my natural born talents. Come on, let's get you in here, so you can get some sleep."

"I've go her from here," footsteps interrupted them as a voice defensively called.

"It's okay, Reid. Aaron's right; go get some sleep."

Frowning, Reid turned away and let his eyes flash, using just enough to know she would be alright, "Goodnight, Asher."

She gave him a small hug and stepping on her tippy toes, she kissed his cheek, "Thanks, again."

He touched his cheek and then her face, smiling before turning and walking away, ignoring Aaron in a way that only Reid Garwin could do to piss him off. Frowning and aggravated, Aaron sighed and took a hold of his friend, "Come on, Ashes; let's get you to bed."

They stumbled onto bed and Asher groaned, burying her face in her pillows and taking off her clothes. Deliriously, everything seemed far too hot and her clothes far too unnecessary to be on. Aaron shook his head and grabbed his shirt from the previous night and tenderly put it on her barely awake form. He took a small bag from his jacket and pulled out some medicine, giving it to her, pursing his lips as he laid down next to her.

"Go home," she told him turning away.

Smiling with a worried look on his face, he gathered her in his arms, "Shut up. You need me. Go to bed."

Turning around, she hugged her shivering body to his and whispered to his chest, "Thank you for being my best friend."

"That's the fever talking," he smiled into her hair.

Wide-eyed, she shook her head with child-like conviction, "No, that's my heart talking, because the fever is not making me give a damn. Aaron?"

"Mm?" he responded.

"I think I like him," she whispered.

"Ashes," he said, pulling her closer, needing to protect her and never wanting to let her go. Then, they slept. Ying and yang, because fever or no, this, hidden in the darkness of the night, was love in two hearts that yet did not know enough.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. IT HONESTLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. IF YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE THEM INTO CONSIDERATION. THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

LOVE,

aLy


End file.
